


Friendship That Stares At A Naked Torso

by Flowers_n_Dragons



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion Go To The Coast, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetic, Smut, Stream of Consciousness, Water, Writing Exercise, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Dragons/pseuds/Flowers_n_Dragons
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier go to the coast. As friends. Right? The tension in the air is not to be spoken of. They can handle themselves. (Up until they can't.)Experiment with nominal/verbal style and stream of consciousness.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This summer I could not take a vacation. However I have fallen in love with the Geraskier ship so I just had to write my own take on the 'they go to the coast' premise as a way to dip my toes into the sea so to speak and as a short writing exercise of style (also because I am in a bit of a rut as regards to my other story). Also to get these two idiots together. I should stop writing their firsts right? This is like the third first kiss I wrote. All very different :D
> 
> So the exercise was to get a stream of consciousness type of text where Jaskier has a nominal style; his part has colors and sounds, because he is a bard, while Geralt's has taste and smell, with a verbal style as befitting a man of action. I tried to keep to short sentences, in an effort to create an impressionistic style which was damn hard for me, the queen of run-on sentences :D. They do talk but it's embedded in their parts.  
> Also I did not once write their names, not even their usual monikers. I used the word 'witcher' once. Unbelievable. In the end of the first chapter (there will be two, the second with actual smut cause this is still me) relapsed a bit to my usual style I'm afraid but overall I think I did okay.  
> I also couldn't help my TAD obsession and peppered in some references of their lyrics but I avoided 'dear heart' this time around. 
> 
> Let me know if you like or not; kudos and comments are love.

Infinite blue. Dark to azure to turquoise. Majestic. Unparalleled. Pristine blue sky. White foam. Seabird's cry. A low, steady rumble of waves. There is already a melody forming in me, undulating, surging and ebbing at a rhythm that is primal and erotic; the rhythm of life itself. 

Scorching sun. Itches. Too much heat. Who needs clothes anyway? Doublet. Shirt. Skin. The prickly caress of a breeze on naked chest and belly. Much better. 

Shock on your face. What? It is hot. No one in sight. Just the dirt and the rocks and the olive trees, sandy browns and that dark, rich, waxy green. 

And you. But you, you can look. And look, you do. Good. Pride. Oh, more like bravado. Another itch that looks wouldn't, only touches would scratch. If only. Still the amber gaze. So intense. Admiring? Nevermind it's averted already. The sounds of our boots, Roach's hooves, tired legs of men and beast shuffling on the parched rocky ground. White locks dancing in the seaspray-laden air. Pensive. Distant in mind. So close in body. Arm's reach. I can but hear you think. You feel the pull, don't you. It is not the friendship. Friendship doesn't stare at a naked torso glistening with sweat. And it doesn't itch. Yet friends, that is what we are, what we have become during our years together. That is an honor. That is an achievement. That is hard work. That is trust. That is enough. Should be. 

My half-innocent flirting, breaking the silence. Your scowl. But there it is, that half (quarter?) smile on the cupid-bow of your lips. Apology. Wow, you did come around. Appreciate me better. Appreciate what we are to each other better. Your words, not mine. You repeat them again, your voice deep as... The ocean? Kind of trite simile but fitting, now that we are here. Happiness. It is indeed enough. Stay still, desire. 

~*~

The wind has gradually saturated with the aromas of salt and pine. A few bends on the road and we arrive at the coast. I want to see your face when you get your first look at the sea. It was your idea, after all. Taking a break; taking care of ourselves. You have changed me my friend, that is for certain, for I agreed to this absolutely indulgent holiday. To appreciate the finer things in life,as you said. I may be going crazy or getting soft, but it doesn't sound so bad. Having a little respite amidst the turmoil of Destiny, magic, monsters and politics. You deserve this; fuck I did not treat you well enough before; yet it is you who stands and sits and even sleeps by my side despite of all the mess that is my life. You do it loudly and annoyingly and get in trouble easily, true. But then there is your smile, your wit, your kindness, your music.

The voices of the coast have already reached my ears. Birds crying, waves cresting and breaking on rock and sand. Not much longer to go, fortunately. Roach is getting tired, the heat is becoming more of a burden for her and for you as we keep trodding this road, but you don't whine. As much. Your smell is full of anticipation, excitement and just a hint of happiness. I like this smell; complements your natural musky, warm spicy tones, just like the flowery soaps and whatnots you use. I will probably never be able to tell that to you. This is not something you tell your friend. And we are just that, no more no less. And yet. And yet sometimes I wonder and my thoughts stray. You make me stray.... Your too often lust-laden smell, you sinfully licking your lips, your waist and hips swaying with every step as if dancing or beckoning a lover. I try not to notice. To make nothing of it. I succeed. At least most of the time. 

You stop when the sea comes to full view. You take in the view with all your senses, your eyes, matching the color of the sea, just as I thought they would, fill with wonder. My heart swells a little. I can almost hear you composing a new melody to the noises of the water and sand and stone; your fingers unconsciously imitate playing the lute. So innate. Like fighting is for me. 

I too enjoy the view. It is calming. You mumble something. Your doublet comes off. Shirt follows shortly. Fuck. You are half naked. I stare. Seen you before, sure but not... You flaunting it. Gorgeous. Why do I think that, you're my male friend. I look away. Not like I don't take the occasional male lover, enjoying the different dynamics and the different sensations; variation is a must with a long life like mine; I just don't kiss and tell. Especially not you, blabbermouth. I had never had anyone this... beautiful. Enticing. I want to touch, the pads of my fingers are tingling to slide over that decadently hairy chest.... Fuck. Friends. Took me long enough to get here. Why do I have to spoil it? 

Oh you are flirting, aren't you? Not now. I sneer. But your words are... Touching me nevertheless. Okay the sneering wasn't so friendly. I'm sorry. I should know better ; I should appreciate you, us, our friendship better. Your lips widen into a brilliant smile. We are good. More than. 

We talk about plans; first night we camp. I do not want the smells and the racket of civilisation. And you want the comforts of a nice inn and all that it would entail. I can't blame you but that would take time. I want to do this right, rent a place we both enjoy staying at. I want to be at peace, alone. Alone with you I mean, of course I don't want to get rid of you what the fuck makes you say that, I just... I am tired. You apologize. I do too. Of course we know each other, idiot. You see into me so much it is downright frightening at times ; well that goes unsaid, I am not outing my fears.

Stink, yes. That we do. Bathe in the sea. Sure. Swim, even. You look like a child now, happy and carefree at the mere thought.

Hmmm. Fresh water; a creek trickling nearby. Good. We can make camp soon. 

~*~

Camping. Oh just great. Well, one more night without a proper bed. One more morning, one more waking up hard as a rock with no relief but cold water on my privates. Nevermind the sorry state of my back. The dull pain. I need a good massage. But mostly, proper sleep, a nice bath, oh and delicious food and wine.... and maybe some company. Preferably one that rides my cock not just my nerves. Friends. Right. Do friends make each other have morning wood? I get those from you, you exquisite creature. Perfect warrior's body, chiseled features, noble and kind soul. Oh and that round bottom. And that dick. Why did I have to see you like that? No wonder there is tension, my mind gets very creative with that one scene alone, especially when in your proximity. I have a list of what I would do to you. Or have you do to me. It's got fifteen items now. Oh no...another filthy idea. Okay, it's officially sixteen. Shit there must be something in the air.

Right, plans. What do you mean alone? We were supposed to be having a good time together? Fuck, you had enough of this sexual tension, didn't you. Can't blame you. I must behave. Friendship. No more thoughts wandering elsewhere. Oh you are tired. Yes. So selfish again,of course you need the respite more than anyone. So sorry. You apologize too. Okay this is a little new but not unwelcome. We... Know, we understand each other. At a very high level. Glad we agree. 

The water. So close. Beckoning. Cool crystal clear water. All the dirt and stink of the road. Want it off. A dip in the sea? Swim? Wonderful. A melody comes to mind, joyful and carefree. My legs though tired want to go skipping into the water. You let me. My heart, that was the kindest smile. Your voice dripping with... No it isn't that. It's kindness and amusement. Pants. Boots. No need. The rays of the sun on my almost naked body. Feeling warm, skin alight with life. Do you watch me? A short glance back. Shit, you do. Is that desire? A fleeting moment and it is gone from your features. It was there though. Fuck friendship I am leveling up. I want your lips on mine. Your hands on my bare skin. Your... Just you. Tired of being a coward. Doesn't fit me. Doesn't fit you either but I know how you suffer so, how you torture yourself for wanting, needing anything but air and food and your swords and skills to fight. Maybe some coin in exchange. Rejection? Possible. Our path together ending in a misjudged attempt at trying to love you. How tragic. At least I would get a heartbreaking ballad in exchange for well. Heartbreak. And if accepted? My heart is fireworks on a summer sky at the possibility. 

Already at the beach; the wet sand giving way under my feet in a curious fashion, solid yet impressionable. Cold, frothy water in lazy ripples. Goosebumps. I must be bold. Oh. Metaphor. Wading into the unfamiliar sea indeed. Let me not drown but in your kisses. Needs some work but promising. Later. I look back. Holy. Sweet. Gods. A vision of a demi-god in nothing but very tight smallclothes. Do you know what you do to me any time you uncover that marble-made sculpture that is your body? 

With the golden light of the afternoon sun kissing that scarred skin, the testament of your triumphant survival, and the light breeze in your hair, complementing the glinting white foam, I can but stare for moments. Blabbering and joking about something and everything unconsciously. Oh I am good at my craft. I could do this act if I wanted to for not minutes but years. Gods know I have ample practice. Bonus: your laughter.Those adorable wrinkles at the corner of your eyes appear so you are truly full of mirth.

~*~

Your excitement is palpable. Go on. I set up camp, under the canopy of some pine trees and take good care of Roach. Enjoy the smells and sounds and just the overall vivid but unhassled vibrancy that is the coast. My mind eases with every breath. This was a wonderful idea. Aaand you strip. My heart skips a beat. Fuck, those shapely legs. They seem to go on forever. My mind conjures an image of them tangled with mine. Why must I long for what I cannot have, cannot want? Should not... Ah the image shifts and now there is sound ; you moaning my name in a debauched tune, making a song of it. I kiss that final 't' from your lips.

What is wrong with me. Oh and you look back at me. I school my features into an impassioned expression. I shake my head. Breathe in, out. My friend gets naked for a swim and I turn into a horny teenager. Okay it's been a while and there is this energy in the air.... I need to get laid and soon lest I do something reckless, selfish and untoward. First, however, bathing. I can do this. It's just a dip in the sea. I take off my clothes. Feels great; the now gentle forces of nature play on my body. Freedom. I chase after you, for your safety of course. You jest, make your jokes, pretty good ones. I laugh ; you are a true entertainer indeed. Your smell is clean, minerals and water from sand and sea, and yet full of... Determination? Mischief? Some sweet but dark lust in the undertones as always ; it is you after all. Sensual. 

We wade deeper, jesting, enjoying ourselves as friends should, the cares of the world seem a bit farther, less pressing. You touch the surface of the almost still water and ohhh you wild thing. Splashing water. That wicked smile. Picking a fight with a witcher, are you out of your mind? I'll show you splashing. Water droplets flying everywhere, arms flailing, wrists flicking. You duck under the water. I lose track. Just for a second. Trying to be sneaky? Good luck. Just as you break the surface, I dive in. Swim in a small circle. Grab at your legs. You expect me to pull you under so I do the opposite, my muscles easily fighting the resistance of the water against your body, and I throw you out the water. The sounds you make are ridiculous and delightful. I laugh so hard at your spluttering face, disbelief and shock and your eyes, goodness those eyes the same color as the sea, the white of them now red from the salt. You get your bearings. What? Do it again? You are one crazy bastard.

We play like children. I love it. The technique changes, it's easier and more effective this way. You step on my hands supported by my knee. You grab onto my shoulders, maybe caressing me lightly in the process but I don't heed it much, you love touching, besides it's all in good fun. On a count of three, I catapult you, making you fly up and backwards. You soar through the air, quite gracefully, only to land with a giant splash. The sputter and frothing of water. Your laughter is boisterous. You dive in the water again. What ever is on your mind, I can't fathom. Yet I can't stop laughing myself. Oh there you are, you got me. I feel your slender fingers on me. You think you can pull me under, that's rich. You know what? Just this once I let you believe you can best me. I let myself slip under the surface. We become a tangle of limbs and bubbles, tumbling, scrambling, gripping and wrestling as long as our or rather your lungs burn. We surface, still somewhat entangled, breathing heavily. Get the water off my eyes and face with a hand. Open my eyes. I freeze. You do not laugh but stare back at me, like I am the most awe-inspiring sight. And you are close, too close; your breath, the wild pants are hitting my wet face, your arms are around me and yet you come even closer. Our noses almost touch. I know not what to do. The tension between us rises again and crests higher than ever. 

You kiss me. Hard. My nerves burst, a string breaks.

I kiss back, harder. My hands grab your hair at the back of your head on their own accord, pulling you closer still. Not missing a step in this fervent dance, your arms tighten and slide up and down me, your body now flush against mine. We are a tangle of limbs again under the surface, a hot, sloppy mess of tongue and teeth and lips above.

And it's perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who ordered 3.5k of Smut with feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause here it is. I did stray a bit from the intended style mostly because I have never actually written full-on M/M sex before? As in no penetration? I just realized that. So keeping with the new style and getting the boys to incredible heights sexually was a bit of a challenge. I even added dialogue at the very end. Maybe for contrast, one could argue.  
> Also thanks for all the kind words in the comments! Keep them coming if you deem this worthy ♥️

Wild. Carefree. Joyous.

Laughter. Frolicking.

Skin. Muscles. Hair. All wet, glistening. 

Itchy eyes. Burning lungs.

Laughter again. 

Touch. 

Electric jolts wrecking my body, down to my core. 

Flying. In more than one sense. Will there be crashing? 

Overthinking. I stop myself. This moment, us, together, in unbridled fun, with sea and sky and sun. Almost too good with how light my heart feels, floating. My determination does not make it heavier. It feels right, somehow, to be bold, to be assured that I have the courage to try for more. The question is, when? It should be perfect. Song-worthy. At sunset? At the campfire? Under the starlight so not even the sun witnesses my love, our love? Or its rejection, my tears, your embarrassment, maybe anger. I can handle that, though. This tension, or rather not acting in line with my heart's desire is what would be the death of me.

Some more frolicking is in order, for now. Swimming below water. The sounds are muffled, distant, save for that of my breath bubbling up to the surface. I am clearly visible especially to someone with your eyes, yet I circle behind you, closer and closer. Just a little more.... Your unbelievably strong leg is in my grasp, solid like stone. Giving it a tug, just in jest, really. I have no real chance of besting you, that is evident for all the Continent. Yet you slip under the surface. My surprise is quickly washed over by a rush of wild competitiveness. Crazed wrestling, arms, legs, air bubbles, sand, froth.

Your near-nakedness, your proximity registers in my brain. My head spins, my blood boils. To hell with perfection. I want you, here and now. I want the eternal sea and the soaring sky to bear witness to a wild confession, spontaneous and free and full of bliss, the way we are now, like we've never been before. 

Need air first. Manage to get some, still half in your arms. Water is up to our chests. And in our face. A quick wipe, that does it. The blue of the sea reflect on your hair and pale skin, iridescent. Ethereal vision, yet so close, so very corporeal I am awe-struck by the contrast. A wet glint of sunshine on your lips. Oh this is so it. One look in your golden eyes and the electric sparks are back, the little packet of air still separating us surging with the tension. I can't resist anymore; my love for you overflows and I pour it into you, not with words but action ; crushing our somewhat chapped lips together, the little pillows of flesh pushing on each other with an elasticity that is just right ; teeth almost clinking, tongue darting out, licking lips then into that hot cavern, exploring its depths. It's wild. It's hot. It's messy. It's all who I am, all what I offer. 

I don't even dare to think. Just kiss you. 

My offer is accepted. You kiss back. My eyes blink open, wide in astonishment, when did I even close them. Who cares. You are kissing me with matching intensity. My heart soars. You grab my hair, I push against your warrior body boldly with my own, running my hands on you freely for the first time, just the way I have wanted, claiming my territory. And Gods you don't stop kissing me, making me dizzy with it, sucking on lips and ahh you cheeky one, on tongue. I fight for dominance, this is supposed to be my confession, after all, but I don't sound convinced, not even to myself. This fight has only winners, though, so you gladly engage ; attacking and retreating in waves as if practicing some martial art skill. 

You grab my butt, squeezing and pulling me towards you. On contact, we moan into each other's mouth. Fuck, we are both so hard. I wrap a leg around you as much as I can, the tilt in my hips making the grind even better. I grab your hair, that glorious mane, force your head to tilt back. You allow me to, rather. I suck and kiss and nip a trail on your neck, right to your clavicle, making sure to revere every scar, every little evidence of your survival on a Path made of mostly grisly death. 

Your deep voice, growling. Was that... That indeed was my name,with a lilt indicating you have a question. Yes, darling. Ah hearing it makes me shiver, though it was as crystal clear as the sea that we won't stop with kissing. Yes, you may make love to me. 

~*~

I am overcome with desire. You are everything I imagined and then some . Your boldness makes me bold too. I want more and I am not afraid to.... Ahrrrnnnngghhhhh the things you do to me. I am not afraid to ask. I have to think about the right words now. They are important, especially to you, my sweet bard. What is it exactly.... Fucking, having sex, doing it.... So crude. This is not what I want. Laying with you? Almost. No, it's making love. It rings true. It has the word' love' though, and that makes me nervous for many reasons. But you are no whore neither a passing fancy. You deserve it to be lovemaking. So I gather my courage to utter, may I make love to you? 

Your scent is a hundred percent arousal, sweet and warm, peach and sandalwood, as you answer. I inhale it deeply as I wade through the water, you straddling my lap, legs around my waist. There is a large, flat boulder jutting out the lazy waves, encircled by smaller ones, some rocks trailing towards the shore just like stepping stones, leading almost to our camp. I wish to take you there, surrounded by the blue vastness, matching the rhythm of our movements to the waves crashing against the rocks. I tell you my thoughts. You shudder and wail a yes and shower me with more kisses. What is that? Am I poetic, really? Hmmm. Must be your effect. You giggle. The sweetest sound. Well besides your sexy moans. 

I put you down, gently, on the closest boulder that is not too high to reach safely. Will be back with blankets and such. Oil yes. Good thinking. Just a minute. You hardly let me go and I have to save face a little, suppressing my own whines at the loss of your warmth. I walk back, carefully, with the widest stupidest grin, to our packs. I sincerely hope you don't change your mind in the time it takes for me to get back to you ; I do not want to be, no, cannot be back to just friends now that I had a taste of you as a lover. 

Bag. Oil. Some food. Water. Blankets. A towel. Roach? Napping in the shade. She looks content enough. Good girl, enduring all the toils and heat of the road as usual, with no complaints. She deserves a good rest. 

I rush back to you, my movements calculated. Don't want to slip. I search for you with my eyes. Fucking hell. You didn't change your mind indeed. What a display ; I start salivating. You touch yourself with lazy strokes, almost absentmindedly as you lay sprawled, propped on elbows, in all your glory, with sand, sweat and salt painting patterns on you. You are no witcher, but your body has ample sinewy muscle, your arms and legs especially, from walking all across the Continent and playing your lute. Definitely masculine beauty, with all that chest hair and that trail of pleasure leading to that dark, glistening cock with bulging veins adorning its surface. Fuck. I want to devour you, see that smirk on your face dissolve into a sigh or even better, a scream. 

I climb up the boulder just by your feet, let the the package drop wherever on the grey slab of stone. You are prey, you know it from one look, from my mere posture. Your breath hitches but hold my gaze, you minx. I shall take you apart and you shall enjoy being reduced to a shivering mess. I only promise that with a look, not words. You seem to get it either way. 

I start with trailing kisses and nips up your slender legs, from ankle to inner thigh. You tremble under my ministrations. Then I reach my prize. Feeling the velvet flesh on my tongue, the blood throbbing underneath makes my own cock twitch. I lick patterns up your manhood, teasing that sensitive spot just under the head any chance I get. Then I take you in my mouth, first just the tip, now leaking with your essence. The smells and the taste of you is heady, filling my nose along with the roof of my mouth, whipping my own desire to newer heights. I work on your delicious cock, going down lower and lower with each bob of my head at a leisurely, teasing pace. I stop to look up. You are lost to the world, eyes closed, whimpering nonsense. Then look at me, eyes black with a narrow ring of sparkly azure. 

I want to just flip you over and fuck you within an inch of your life. That's the voice of the monster. It's not who I am, though. You have convinced me of that. Took me long enough to accept. And yet the urges surface. I push them back, channeling the energy of the animalistic desire into sucking with intent now. I bring a finger to your puckered little hole, just the pad gently touching it. You hiss a very enthusiastic yesssss. I catch myself.... There are blankets with us yet we still lie on the bare rock. I kneel back, you moan the loss. Blankets. Of course I'm right, I don't want to bruise you. Not that way at least. We quickly arrange the textiles under us, drink some water and I'd get back to my self-appointed task but you catch my lips with your own. A very gentle kiss, for a change. I melt into your embrace willingly. What would you like? A whisper against your nose before I kiss it, just a peck really, playful. Oh you'll show me. Wolf got your tongue? You laugh at my stupid quip, not mockingly but with real mirth. Then just kiss me again. I can't complain. 

~*~

The grey, warm rock I'm lowered onto is like a small stage set in the middle of the sea. Well not the exact middle, thankfully, but it's picturesque enough. You used such a poetic language to describe your intent, what bard would I be to not indulge you; I'd never picked it as a place for sex, maybe for some making out, or even a love confession or proposal, not that we'd ever be doing those, the notion alone is ridiculous; but nothing that involves horizontal action; it is way too harsh a surface. With ample padding, it may be comfortable enough. Worth a try. You go grab our things. Don't forget the oil, dear. I am not taking that glorious thick cock of yours without a prodigious amount of slick. I am out of practice a little anyways, my last male partner wanting me fucking him. Well maybe you will also let me take you. Ah what an image, my cock disappearing in that lovely bottom. Oh Valley of Plenty... Indeed. How no one ever got the innuendo I am aghast,truly. Am too clever for this world.

Speaking of. Those plentiful globes and their owner is almost at the camp. Time to make use of this stage. I lie down facing the stepping stones so you are met with a view of all I have to offer. Elbows bent, chest half upright. A hand through my hair, just a tousle for that sleazy wet look. I know what looks good on me. Aside from you. Mmmh. That naked torso with that otherworldly strength. Your skin with those fine hairs stretching almost uncomfortably above those rippling pecs and abs.... Okay I am starting the show now. Touching myself. Ahh you made me ache so bad. Keeping it slow. Just enjoying the moment. Sun. Warmth. Anticipation. Our first kiss. Your tongue in my mouth, powerful yet playful. Your taste. Wild and earthy with a touch of salt. I chew on my lips at the thought. Your moans, or rather rumbles. What instrument would be best to reproduce that?.... 

Now you are almost back with me. Does not take much acting skills to gaze at you sultrily as I stroke my erect cock. Finally you look. Fuck yes. That was the whole point. That is what I wanted to see. The predator. The hunter. I keep up with my act. Shit what is it with the crawling. Sexy beast. I am your prey, wolf. Tear me to shreds. Your amber eyes promise just that. 

Mouth on my ankle. Impatient, aren't we? Oh you are good. Well with your long life it's really no surprise. I've never seen or heard you with men, we do not talk about our sex lives. Well I do, a little, yet you keep your secrets. I would put good money on you having got at least a taste of such delights, judging by your confidence. Fuck. That tongue. Trailing. Teasing. Ah just right. Oh this is so not your first blowjob. Also my list is down to fifteen again. Blowjob from you, check. The pace is not hurried but not shy either. Pleasure coils in my core, winding tighter with each lick, ahh and now you take me inside that hot depth. I'm sputtering phrases of songs, poetry along with filth and sweet nothings. I don't even remember the previous one, they just spill like a fountain. So good to me...

Whyyy you stop? I look at you. Looking at me. Gods you are beautiful, lips red and plump from their work on my shaft, jaws slack, eyelids heavy with desire. I am yours, my gaze whispers. Yours for the taking. Taking, you are. Take me to heaven. Oh your finger on my hole. Yesssss please. 

Fuck. On your heels, kneeling. Blankets. Right. I have forgotten all about those, but you are right. We need that comfort. Also some water? I am parched. You take good care of me. So attentive. Should've kissed you years ago. But I do not want to go there mentally. I can kiss you now, so I do. Tenderly, a thankful and loving kiss. Your tension dissolves. This closeness, this intimacy.... Better than the sex. Although that's still very much on the table. You ask what I want? You have no idea. Many many things come to mind. But for now...maybe just show you? Ah hahaha you are funny. Wolf. Got my tongue indeed. See? Here it is. I lick into your mouth again, sloppy, wet kisses. 

I have us situated on the blankets lying sideways, facing basically cock to mouth. You got the oil in hand. I wiggle my hip as invitation then dive in; start sucking your heavy member; it has quite a girth and the length is a little bit over comfortable for my throat but will manage. Slowly, gradually. Throbbing, velvet and salty bitter. Aaaand that's another check. Fourteen. You reciprocate. Thirteen. I 'm listening to the waves crashing to keep me anchored or I'll spill way too soon. Our bodies move to their rhythm, an ancient dance of pleasure. It really was a magnificent idea, making love in the sea. 

I 'm so full and engulfed at the same time... Still want more.... Oh you are giving it. A finger. Yes, fuck, finally. A stretch, a twang of pain, nothing serious. Rather delightful. Exploring me, taking your time. I mentally check another item. Twelve. Mmmh, slow is good. I relax completely. That is your cue. You add another digit. I have to stop. I still and take my mouth off your cock. Get my bearings. How are you so good at reading my body? Is that another witcher sense? Fuck I 've been missing out; I had you, the fucking perfect lover by my side, sometimes in my bed too, and yet I kept chasing for other conquests ending up in unwelcoming beds with mediocre sex, or worse.

No dear, I am okay. Very okay. You are doing great. More than. Yes. Overwhelmed. That I am. No. The fuck you thinking. Get on with it this instant. Just... Maybe stop blowing me. Ahhh. No, fingers are just swell,continue please. 

Switch positions. Not that switching, but I like the way you think. Get on top of me. I want to feel your bulk. Surrounded. Safe. Loved. I don't say the last three. 

Your breath on my face, swirls of hot air. Kiss me. You devour me in answer. All I see is you, your face, the curtain of your hair. All I feel is you. Rock-hard and hot in every sense. I'm mad with lust. You do aim to quench it, getting back to preparing my ass. 

One more finger. I guess better safe than sorry. You build up a good rhythm. The angle however could be better.... Tilt of hips. Stars erupt. I nearly scream. Fuckfuckfuck that's it therrrrrere.... You smirk. You love seeing me come apart, don't you. Bastard. That was almost another check, but the list is still at twelve. 

You stop. This is it. It's happening. Trembling. Fucking gagging for that cock, now slick with oil and precome. I can't take my eyes off it. The center of my world. 

Yet you just look. I blush slightly as I see that gaze, fierce, predatory yet adoring. Loving. 

My heart sinks and bursts. I hear blood racing in my veins, and the waves colliding with stones. I would not be an artist, a bard if I didn't recognize the signs.

It is lovemaking.

It's love.

You love me.

You would not say it, nothing of the sort. But I know you. And I know love. And I am happy and fearful, joyful and dreading. 

Thank all the stars in heaven you turn your attention away from me and back to the task at hand. Sex, I can do. Love, like the love that trusts and respects and lasts steadfastly, I am not sure I can do that. Let's get back to the sex part, darling. 

Take me, Geralt, I breath. 

You do. 

You bury that manhood in my hole in one long thrust, albeit slowly. I'm a sheath to your sword, my absolute favourite out of three, if I may say so. I save this quip for later. I just feel, and adjust, for now. The stretch, the warmth, your weight, inside and out. Your heavy balls on the skin of my buttocks. I capture your lips again with mine. We kiss for an eternity. 

Can I...? You ask,raspy,shaky.

Yes, please. 

You move, no, slide in and out, to the rhythm of the sea, of course. My musician soul rejoices with the harmony. I match your pistoning, let's make a dance of this, I suggest and you agree with an enthusiastic yesss. So we dance, wild and free and drunk on desire; so we make love. 

My cock slides against those abs, caught between our torsos. Shit I won't last long now. 

I tell you as much between moans and gasps. 

Come for me, Jaskier. 

I do.

It's wildfire

it's fireworks

it's a tsunami.

I scream somewhere, with the seagulls above, probably. 

You claim me with teeth and seed at once, filling me to the brim as you mark my shoulder, breaking skin. I scream some more. 

I do not know no, do not care how long it takes to come down from the high of orgasm. I remember you slipping out of me, collapsing by my side. Both of us panting, sweaty, spent, sated. So we lie in the middle of the sea, all creation having witnessed our passion. 

I am at a complete and utter loss for words. 

'Thank you.'

Thank me for what? I just stare at you quizzically. 

'For being brave for me. For us. I... You... We...' 

'I know. Me too. And you are most welcome.' 


End file.
